


Raven fanart

by akahime4



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drawings, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is cursed by Saruman the white for his theft of a plantir. Being an outcast twice over, poor Thorin has to resort to  questionable means in which to survive.</p><p>Eighty years later, a strange hobbit comes to town and things begin to turn on its head…. A version of Beauty and the Beast, short but sweet. I rather liked it! And Raven!Thorin just would not get out of my head! So here he is in all of his feathery glory. </p><p>Based the features of Cory Bing’s online comic Skin Deep( A MUST read) character Anthony Gillis and, of course, the story itself : Raven by Frodo_sHeart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frodo_sHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodo_sHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683269) by [Frodo_sHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodo_sHeart/pseuds/Frodo_sHeart). 



> Raven archiveofourown.org/works/1683…
> 
> Skin Deep www.skindeepcomic.com/characte…
> 
> Tumblr www.tumblr.com/dashboard


End file.
